MistClan Roleplay Rules
Note: These can also be found on our Animal Jam Clans Wiki Page here ! >>Follow The Warrior Code<< This is our top rule. The Warrior Code is what we live by. If you do not know it, click the link. It is highly essential. >>The Leader's Word Is Law<< The leader is the highest rank in MistClan and has the most power. They have the authority to exile, recruit, demote, change rules, change the page, change the realm, and basically do whatever they want while they lead. The Clan should always trust in the leader, and understand they are under a lot of pressure. It's not easy being a leader. >>Don't Powerplay<< In MistClan, this is a huge rule. Powerplayers are annoying, and not remotely fun. Powerplay doesn't just mean using NN, NM, and DODGE constantly or at all, but doing moves a cat of your rank, skill, intelligence and type cannot do such as: VV the small female apprentice leaps onto the full grown warrior and sinks her claws into his neck, twisting it all the way around at a 180 degree angle and ends him VV. Not fun. >>Know Your Limits<< If you're a kit, you have the authority of a kit. Same goes with all the other ranks. You do not have the authority of a leader unless you are the leader. >>We Are Light<< MistClan is one of the few purely light Clans left. We are light. Not Neutral, not Dark. Do not suggest doing dark things, we most likely won't go for it. >>Language<< Don't swear in Wiki or on Aj. It's pointless. >>No Anatomy or Latin<< It's pointless and wrong and confusing. Adv. Vocab is okay, but optional. >>Be Active!<< After 1 week of inactivity without telling us a reason, you will be exiled or demoted. >>No Doubleclanning< You will be exiled on discovery. >>Quitting<< You are allowed to leave at any time, but you only have 2 chances to come back. >>Name Rules<< No names that start or end in Mist or Star. Unless you are the leader. Mist is a respect thing, and Star is common sense. >>>Punishments<<< In order of severity. Clean Out The Bedding No Eating For 1-2 Days On Patrols All Day Confined to Camp No Gathering Demoted Exiled Remember to follow the dress code: The dress code will be newly reinforced. You will be warned 2 times, then you will receive a punishment. Avatars (Animals): 'Kits- Bunnies, Apprentices- Foxes, (Wolves for nonmembers), Everything Else Wolves. ''No exceptions! '''Head: '''Skull helmets, Fox hats, Nothing. '''Neck: '''Spikes, Leaf Necklaces, Jamaaliday Scarves, Pinecone Necklaces. '''Back: '''Swords, Spartan Armor, Elf Armor, Worns (Medics Only), Jamaaliday Bow, Nothing. '''Legs: '''Leaf Armor, Elf Bracelets, Gloves, Nothing. '''Tail: Nothing. Have an item you want to ask about or suggest? Please tell us! http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/File:COLOR_PALLETE-0.pngPelt Colors Allowed You must wear at least a neck item. '' '''Pelt: '''See Picture '''Eyes: '''Any but pink. White is mostly for blind cats. 'NO PINK—clothes or pelt.''' Category:Rules